solo una pelea
by seddie15
Summary: peleas.. insultos ..gente nueva... celos? seddie !
1. Chapter 1

_**LA PELEA.**_

Era una tarde normal en el apartamento de los Shay Sam husmeando en el refreí Freddie viendo tv Spencer duchándose y Carly en la computadora revisando los comentarios de icarly .

C= oigan miren este : SAM ERES TAN HERMOSA . JA ¡

F= ¡VAYA! TENEMOS ADMIRADORES CIEGOS!

S= silencio Frewart .

F = ¡OBLIGAME!

C= ¡chicos basta!

S= a mi no me va a callar un pequeño tonto que se deja dominar por su madre y no es lo suficientemente BUENO ! como para tener una novia estable en la escuela !

FREDDIE P.O.V.

No podía creer lo que me había dicho Sam la chica mas bella que he conocido y además de la que estoy enamorado me moleste tanto que le podía decir cualquier cosa.

SAM P.O.V.

Que tonta porque le dije eso lo amo y ahora lo hago sentir mal que ¡GAFA!

F= así pues por lo menos no soy la maldita vagabunda y floja sin padre sin novio sucia fea SAMANTHA PUCKETT !

SAM P.O.V.

Sencillamente mi mundo se derrumbo .

Sam salió llorando y corriendo …

C= Freddie…!

F= dios Carly que hice .

C= ¡ve a disculparte!

F=por supuesto.


	2. Chapter 2

_**LUCHARE POR ELLA.**_

SAM P.O.V.

Iba caminando por las frías calles de Seattle pensando en el idiota y a la vez mi enamorado Freddie Benson la persona que siempre me hacia feliz en las buenas y en las malas . no podía creer que el pudo decirme eso me sentía vacía con esas palabras dentro de mi . pero de repente …

¿?= DISCULPAME ¡ por ser tan tonto por tropezarte

S= no te preocupes . la verdad era bastante guapo. Y tu eres ?

¿?= Scott mucho gusto y tu eres ?

S= Sam .

SC= Hermoso nombre Sam

S= gracias . diablos ese color rosado en mis mejillas de nuevo

SC= te importa si te invito un licuado?

S= para nada vamos .

FREDDIE P.O.V.

Dios donde estará Sam la busque por todos lados en su casa en el parque en la charcutería por las calles .. esperen los licuados locos seguro esta hay .

EN LOS LICUADOS LOCOS …

S= jajajajaja no enserio te gustan mas los bóxers que los interiores ?

SC= si! Son mas cómodos jajajaja.

S= jajajaja Scott eres muy divertido . ESTUPIDOS NERVIOS !

SC= jaja! Gracias Sammy .

FREDDIE P.O.V.

Entre a los licuados locos y vi algo que me saco de quicio era MI Sammy con otro tonto charlando y riendo. No lo aguanto mas !

F= SAM!

S= FREDDIE QUE HACES AQUÍ !

SC= QUIEN ES EL !

S= El es fr….

F=soy su novio !

SC= AHH ! tu eres el tal Freddie mira amigo Sam me conto todo y sabes que Sam es muy bonita para estar sufriendo los maltratos de otro estúpido ! Y sabes que tuviste tu oportunidad y que hiciste la despreciaste como si fuera un trapo sucio y sabes que mas no te mereces a Sam ahora ella esta conmigo vámonos Sam .

S= ok..

F= NO ! TAMPOCO SOY TAN ESTUPIDO SABES CARITA BONITA AMO A SAM SIIII LA AMO Y LUCHARE POR ELLA QUIERA ELLA O NO QUIERAS TU !


	3. Chapter 3

_**PIENSA EN ESO**_

FREDDIE P.O.V.

Estaba en mi cuarto mirando el techo pensando en mi Sam recuerdos.. momentos… o sencillamente cosas inolvidables con Sam… no me podía imaginar mi vida sin esa constante fastidiosa pero a la vez hermosa carita de Sam diciéndome apodos sin sentidos .la amaba locamente y sentía que la estaba perdiendo mas y mas cada vez que escucho ese horrible sonido del reloj diciéndome ve lucha por ella . y saben tal vez el reloj tiene razón no podía perderla por una carita bonita que tal vez conoció accidentalmente. Solo tenia un propósito LUCHAR POR FELICIDAD .

SAM P.O.V.

Mi cabeza explotaba no podía creer lo que Freddie había dicho sentía felicidad y confusión al mismo tiempo felicidad porque Freddie me amaba y con eso me sentía segura confusa por una sencilla razón…..cosa…..o persona ?

SCOTT P.O.V.

Ángel fue lo que vi no se ? pero fue la carita mas bella y coqueta que he visto en mi vida y su personalidad era tan esplendida y fuerte que para mi era la combinación mas maravillosa en el mundo .solo tenia alguien en contra un obstáculo … un objetivo ….un Freddie Benson .

_**AL DIA SIGUIENTE …**_

_**APARTAMENTO DE LOS SHAY …**_

_**STUDIO DE ICARLY…**_

S= COMOOO QUE TE GUSTA GIBBYYYYYY !

C=BUENO YO NO CONTROLO MIS HORMONAS !

_**ENTRA GIBBY …**_

G= hola . que hay

S= saben hay mucho calor aquí…..tensión…amor….grasa.

G=OYE!

S=iré abajo

_**1er. PISO …**_

SAM P.O.V.

ESTABA MIRANDO LA TELE EN EL SOFA DE CARLY MURIENDOME EN MIS PENSAMIENTOS PENSANDO EN FREDDIE …SCOTT….POLLO… Y HABLANDO DEL REY DE ROMA .

F=hola sam…

_**STUDIO DE ICARLY …**_

G=Carly no te sientas mal también me gustas .

C= ENSERIO !

G=CLARO

C=wow es bueno saberlo.

G= VAMOS PRIMOR TE INVITO UN HELADO !

_**1ER. PISO**_

S=hola…

F= SAM POR DIOS NO JUEGUES CON EL FUEGO SABES QUE TE AMOOO LOCAMENTE SABES QUE NO DEJARE DE LUCHAR POR TI SABES QUE NO TE PODRAS LIBERAR DE MI SABES QUE EL CIELO ES AZUL Y SABES QUE MAS !

S=qu..que .tartamudee .

_**YA SABES SE BESARON…XD**_

F= No digas nada solo TE AMO piensa en eso…


	4. Chapter 4

_**CELOS **_

SAM P.O.V.

Piensa en eso… Piensa en eso… Piensa en eso… Piensa en eso… Piensa en eso… Piensa en eso… Piensa en eso… ESTOY PENSANDO EN ESO FREDDIE BENSONNNN !

_**Mensaje de :**_

_**SCOTT :**_

Hola preciosa …

_**Mensaje de :**_

_**SAMMY :**_

Hola Scott que paso ?

_**Mensaje de :**_

_**SCOTT :**_

Que si quieres ir al parque en la tarde ?

_**Mensaje de :**_

_**SAMMY:**_

Claro a la 1 ?

_**Mensaje de :**_

_**SCOTT:**_

Súper .nos vemos.

FREDDIE P.O.V.

Diablos explotare de la angustia iré al parque a despejar mi mente pensar…

Divertirme…o tal vez algo mas…

_**PARQUE…**_

_**1:30…**_

SAM P.O.V.

No sabia lo que me estaba pasando era algo extraño inusual podría ser ¿electricidad o confusión? Al sentir mi mano entrelazada con la de Scott .

SC= quieres un helado ?

S=claro

S Y SC=chocolate dijeron al unisonó

SC= aquí tienes

S= GRACIAS

S=DIABLOS MI CAMISA

SC= tranqui yo lo limpio

_**Ya saben agarro un pañuelo y termino en los labios…XD**_

FREDDIE P.O.V.

QUE NO PUEDO VIVIRRRRRRRRRRR ME VOLTEO Y LO PRIMERO QUE VEO SON LA PAREJITA BESANDOSEEEE ESTO NO PUEDE SERRRR ESMAS NO LO SEGUIRE PERMITIENDO .IBA CAMINANDO Y ME TROPEZE CON UNA CHAMA AL DECIR VERDAD BASTABTEN LINDA Y NO LE PRESTE ATENCION PARA NO ARRUINAR ESTE FIC CON UNA ESTUPIDA ATRABESADA _**…XD **_

Bueno seguí caminando y lo primero que hice fue empujar a el patán ese fuera de los labios de Sam .

S= Que haces freddie !

F= Te dije que te amaba y que no te podrás desaser de mi

S=pero podrías dejar los CELOS !


	5. Chapter 5

_**Confusión. **_

F= como podría dejar los CELOS cuando te estás besuqueando con CARITA DE ANGEL.

S= AY POR DIOS madura quieres!

SC= por qué no te vas zopenco!

F= Por qué no desapareces!

SC= por que el mundo, la humanidad y SAM! no quieren .

F= PUES YO SI!

SC=Que lastima…!

F= Por qué no te callas!

SC= Porque no te largas!

F= Porque es un país libre!

SC= Que quieres de Sam ella ya no te quiere acéptalo de una vez.

F= eso no te importa carita de ángel.

SC= si me importa! quiero algo con Sam y lo único que haces es estórbame

F= Mira imbécil no voy dejar que toques a Sam y mucho menos que le hagas daño me entendiste CARITA DE ANGEL!

SC= Tú no eres su padre ni tampoco el mío no voy a dejarme dominar por ti si eso piensas.

S= BASTA!

F=sabes sigan con su festival de amor lo único que les voy a decir es que tu carita de ángel te lo advertí y Sam no me rendiré…

Y con esto Freddie se fue…

SC= uhiiii que miedo no voy a poder dormir….! Imbécil… _**susurro.**_

S= me quiero ir..

SC= AYY vamos Sam no dejaras no dejaras que ese tonto nos arruine el día.

S= no..Solo me quiero ir por favor…

SC= hay esta bien bb.

_**Apartamento de los Shay.**_

SP= CARLY!,carly!,CARLY!,carly!, CARLY!,carly!,CARLY!,carly!,CARLOTASSSSSSSSS!

C=Que pasa Spencer!

SP= Mira esta foto !

C= OH POR DIOS !

FREDDIE P.O.V.

Rabia era lo que sentía pero también sentía culpa por la carita de ángel tal vez el tenga derecho pero no me rendiré luchare por Sam y hare todo lo que haga falta .Rabia, celos lastima amor? La respuesta por ahora era confusión.

SAM P. O.V.

Tristeza era lo que sentía pero también amor por Freddie Benson tal vez tenía que pensar mejor las cosas. Recuerdo cuando soñaba con que yo lo tendría que nos sentaríamos juntos frente al mar y de su mano podría caminar y aunque se pasara toda mi vida yo lo tendría PARA MI. Tristeza , amor fantasías? La respuesta por ahora era confusión.


End file.
